


Nightmare

by MMPRPink



Series: Galaxy-38: The Rise and Fall of Ahsoka Tano and Katooni [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Breaking walls, F/F, F/M, Get them a counsellor!, Hurt/Comfort, Katooni Needs a Hug, Nightmares, Opening Up, Promises, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 14:19:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18662113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMPRPink/pseuds/MMPRPink
Summary: Katooni has a bad dream and her Master comes to comfort her, which leads to Ahsoka opening up a small bit to her Padawan.





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> The fifth entry into this series. Don't worry, it's not another 10K+ word monster, it's a nice, digestable story. I'm not going to spoil any more.
> 
> Enjoy!

_"Which is the true nightmare?_

_The horrific dream that you have in your sleep or_

_the dissatisfied reality that awaits you when you awake?"_

\- Justin Alcala

* * *

Legend:

_ Italics/Underline: Time, Scene & Year Change _

_Italics: Thoughts/Words from other characters/Communication via other means; i.e.: Devices or Force bonds_

**Bold: Dreams/Nightmares/Force Visions & Voices**

* * *

_ Year: 20 BBY… _

_Night… _

Canon: _Pre-Sabotage; Star Wars - The Clone Wars_

( **Nightmare** / _ **Scene: Inside Katooni's Mind, Location Indescribable**_ )

**Darkness. Nothing but darkness, endless darkness as far as the eye can see and that was what Katooni was standing in right now. Katooni is the Padawan of Jedi Knight Ahsoka Tano, The Huntress, the famed General of The 332nd, she has been Ahsoka's Padawan Leaner for two years and she has learned so much, between traditional Jedi training and unconventional skills; those said unconventional skills have saved her time and time again. Her Master is right, straying away from tradition, even just a little bit, highly increases her chances of survival, it helped her greatly when she was captured by Trandoshan Hunters and stranded on the Trandoshan moon of Wasskah; being hunted for sport. Quickly bringing herself back from her musings, Katooni was trying to make sense of where she was, trying to deduce if this is a dream or a Force vision, sometimes it's hard for a Jedi to tell the difference between the two. Katooni was not sure if she should start walking, the darkness makes it seem like a futile attempt, the Tholothian would be just going around in an aimless, infinite circle. The environment was making her uncomfortable, it felt cold, suffocating, it felt like the Dark Side or if you even just tip its border. Then the strangest thing happened, the shadows began to dissipate, like receding mist and she found herself inside the Jedi Temple, but something was wrong, the grand hall she stood in looked to be in ruins; rubble scattered the floor; moving her right foot, she felt it hit something solid. The sixteen-year-old looked down, only to regret her action and she almost screamed, stepping back so quickly Katooni nearly fell, it was a body, a dead Jedi. There was a single hole in his back, one that can only be caused by a blaster, looking at her surroundings, Katooni discovered the hall was littered with dead Jedi Padawans, Knights and Masters. Who could do such a thing? No one is stupid enough to attack the Jedi Temple, an attack as devastating as this was never attempted before, not since The Sacking of Coruscant a little over three-thousand years ago. Katooni has to admit, she was scared, why are the Jedi dead? Upon closer inspection, she noticed some of the bodies had different wounds, some were slashed and that can only be caused by a lightsaber. The Padawan's mind raced, coming up with questions that seem unanswerable and she needed answers. Now.**

**_"Did a Sith do this?"_ She questioned herself, mentally. Then she heard screaming, so loud it could be heard from all the way she stood. That came from the crèche, the Younglings are being attacked! Whoever this Sith is, this Sith is a heartless monster if he cannot show children mercy. Sprinting at full speed, Katooni raced down the corridor to rescue the surviving Younglings, arriving at the crèche, she skidded to a halt and seeing the door blasted from its frame. Katooni cautiously stepped inside, what she saw made her heart weep, she was too late, they're dead. All the Younglings are dead. Looking at the Sith, the child killer, the teenage Tholothian reached for her waist to unhook her lightsabers, a standard and a shoto; to her dismay, she felt nothing. Katooni looked down at her waist, her lightsabers weren't attached to her belt clips! The cloaked figure turned and this figure was tall, it frustrated Katooni that she could not identify the aggressor because the person is literally cloaked in shadows, even his or her weapon. Katooni clenched her fist, feeling angry and hating this Sith, he or she murdered everyone in the Jedi Temple! Practically bringing the Jedi to extinction! "Who are you?" She demanded, "Why are you doing this?" Katooni gazed into the one feature of the attacker that wasn't consumed in shadows, it was the eyes and they were yellow-gold and red-rimmed around the circumference of the iris. The perpetrator is a Sith, it angered Katooni even further that this Sith wasn't even answering her, just boring the gaze that is filled with hate, anger and… Katooni looked hard at the Sith's gaze, she found herself slightly confused. Can she see… pain? Guilt? Is there a small sliver of humanity in this person? This child killer? Before she could ask another question, the darkness consumed her environment again and the scene shifted. The Padawan began to wonder if this is a nightmare or a vision, she wasn't sure, she was still shaken after seeing all the Jedi dead. The Order fell, became nothing but dust, what happened to Master Kenobi? Skywalker? Even her own Master, Ahsoka? She never saw their bodies, did they survive? That must be some miracle if they did, they had to though, they're the Jedi Order's best. That was when the Tholothian heard a sound, breathing, but not normal human breathing, it sounded like a respirator? What happened that this person required a respirator to simply breathe? Turning in the direction of the sound, there she saw her Master, who is more than that, her big sister and despite the small age gap, Katooni sensed Ahsoka developed a maternal bond with her. Their Force bond is as equally strong as the one Ahsoka has with Anakin. Katooni was confused, why was her Master kneeling and looking so defeated? She heard it again, the mechanical breathing, then looking closer, the Padawan saw chains wrapped around Ahsoka, then there was a chain looking as if it's a lead, someone is holding that chain, but who? The strange sound of the respirator filled the darkness, the air was tense and heavy like a weight or someone increased the atmospheric pressure. Wanting to save her Master, break her free of her chains, she didn't even get to make a step when the sound of a lightsaber activated and the blade went right through Ahsoka's heart; it wasn't just any kind of blade, it was red, the sign of a Sith Lord. "AHSOKA!" Cried the Padawan, her arm reaching out in desperation. Her Master's body slumped, only for the darkness to consume it, as the mechanical breathing continued. "NO!"**

( **Nightmare Ends** / ** _Scene: Shared Dormitory, Jedi Temple, Upper Levels, Coruscant, Core Region, Galaxy-38_** )

Within the sleeping quarters shared between Master and Padawan, Ahsoka was jolted from her sleep, sensing Katooni's fear and agitation through their Force bond. Jumping from her bed, Ahsoka rushed into her Padawan's room and saw the sight before her. Katooni is having a nightmare, something Tano is very familiar with, or knows too well, her Padawan Learner thrashed around in her bed, legs kicking the bed sheet off and tightly clutching the pillow. Her body was glistening with sweat, on the verge of soaking the bed. Ahsoka knew she had to wake her up. Sitting beside her snippy Padawan, the Master gently placed her hand on Katooni's shoulder and began speaking out to her.

"Katooni, wake up. You're having a bad dream." She said to her, but her words were not getting through. The second method is risky, but when it comes to her Padawan, Ahsoka is willing to go above and beyond for her, risks be damned. Focusing on the bond they had, she probed Katooni with it, who suddenly latched onto her connection like it's a lifeline. _"That's right, Katooni. Please, it's only a dream. You are safe."_ Without warning, Katooni shot up with a sharp gasp as sweat beaded her forehead and quite shaken up. Through glassy eyes, Katooni could just about make out Ahsoka's figure, but knowing it was her, she pulled her Master into a tight hug, not wanting to let go. Ahsoka made no effort to resist, she encouraged her Padawan that it is okay to show emotion, to feel, told her emotions are a part of life and repress them all you want, you can never shut them off. It's impossible to simply disconnect yourself from emotions unless you're one of the very strict Jedi that upholds the stupid and severely flawed Jedi Code like a religious manuscript. Ahsoka always saw herself as a non-traditional Jedi, she was brought in at a later age, so she didn't feel as ' _brainwashed_ ' as the other peers; she openly questioned the Code, asked hard questions the High Jedi Council did not like. It earned her a dislike towards Master Windu and Tinn, then cautious concern from Master Yoda, Obi-wan, as close as she is to him; just tells her to be careful where she threads, the same warning she gets from Master Plo and Ti. As for the other Council members… she didn't bother to learn their names, they already hated her. Even though Anakin was like the other Jedi, entered at the permitted age of three, even he did not conform to the Code, he too is non-traditional; like Master like Padawan, they're both married. Anakin is married to Senator Padmé Amidala of Naboo and Ahsoka is married to a former farmer from Raada: Kaeden Larte. Both she and Anakin literally spat in the face of the Code, but neither cared and promised their loved ones when the war is over, when Katooni is knighted, they'll leave the Jedi Order. Their duty to them is fulfilled and finished, they are no longer needed. Bringing her attention back to Katooni, Ahsoka held onto her Padawan, continuing to hug her until she calmed herself down. The clock ticked, minutes felt like hours, though time had little meaning, by then, Katooni's breathing evened out, becoming steady which sent a wave of relief to her Master; as she sent her own wave of calm through the bond.

The Master and Padawan were often frowned upon by traditional Jedi for being too attached. Knight Offee gently broached the topic to Ahsoka, Grand Master Yoda often left her warnings or caution and then Master Windu just detested her. Ahsoka also tends to butt heads with Master Luminara Unduli, Barriss' former Master, to be fair, Ahsoka could write up a two-page or more list of Jedi who does not like her. Some Jedi Knights, Masters and even Padawans talked about her behind her back, spreading vicious rumours, called her names and even calling her a danger to the Order. Her mind was too open, too liberal, she questioned everything, Ahsoka even recalled challenging Grand Master Yoda; she asked why was the Force seemingly divided in two: the Light and the Dark, when the Jedi of the Old Republic viewed the Force as just the Force, it is as it is. She even openly called the Jedi dogmatic and narrow-minded, that they should embrace the Force as a whole, which includes learning its darker aspects, it is possible to learn the Dark Side without falling; it just requires control, balance. She read texts about the Grey Jedi, the Jensaarai piqued her curiosity when they appeared in the middle of The Clone Wars, poured over the differences of the Codes, that being The Jedi, Sith, Grey and the Jensaarai. Ahsoka was actually the first person to push Yoda's patience, she felt like attacking him since her own anger began to flare, but she chose to walk away. Ever since then, she was warned to hold her tongue and keep her thoughts to herself, the only few Jedi that supported her idealism is Anakin, Obi-wan to a certain degree, Plo Koon and Shaak Ti, with caution. For some peculiar reason, she feels a connection towards Shaak, in a strange familial sense, Ahsoka shrugged it off but decided to question her next time she sees the fellow Togruta or ask Anakin about it; he might come up with a reason why.

"I'm sorry for waking you." Katooni apologised, as she pulled away from Ahsoka's grasp to stare her sadly in the eye. Tano just shook her head, smiling.

"There's no need to be sorry, my Padawan." She said, "Remember my promise? I will not let anyone hurt you and I promised to always protect you." Katooni made some space for her Master on the bed, as Ahsoka shifted herself to sit in a cross-legged position. "Do you want to talk about your dream?" Ahsoka probed gently. Her Padawan pulled her knees into her chest, hugging herself, it was to her Master that the dream… nightmare heavily shook her.

"I saw the Jedi Temple in ruins, it was burning! The halls were littered with dead Jedi, Masters, Knights and Padawans. I tried to save the Younglings, but they were killed as well and then… there was a figure covered in shadows, all I could see was the yellow-gold eyes.",

"A Sith?" Muttered Ahsoka, feeling uncomfortable that Katooni had such a dream. The question is: is it a dream or a Force vision? It is often difficult to tell the difference between the two. Master Tano let Katooni continue her explanation.

"After that, the next thing I hear was breathing, mechanical breathing; like a respirator. You were there, looking so defeated, kneeling on the ground and chained up. I couldn't save you either, something or someone stabbed you through the chest and the darkness took your body; consumed it." Ahsoka gave Katooni a concerned stare, what kind of messed up dream is that? Has stress from the war finally caught up to her? Is the war now making her dream of things that probably won't happen? Sure, Ahsoka can relate herself, though keeping it hidden from her Padawan, Tano had nightmares even when she was young. She dreamt of times if Anakin, Plo and Shaak never made it to her in time, dreaming of her life as a slave fighter, using the Force as a means of a weapon to survive than spiritual energy that Jedi connect to through hours of meditation. Unknown to Katooni, her Master would have dreams of losing her, someone that she has grown attached to, a little sister, a daughter even; horrible nightmares of losing her loved ones or watching them abandon her. That is Ahsoka's greatest fear, she fears to lose those closest to her or being abandoned and unloved. Anakin's secret wife Padmé Amidala, the senator of Naboo and former queen, and even Kaeden showed her what it is like to be truly loved, experiencing for the first time parental love, then from Kaeden, someone who loves her for who she is and not treating her like a broken person with a horrible past. Yes, Kaeden knows about it.

"It's only a dream, Katooni." Ahsoka said in a soft voice to put the Padawan at ease. "The Jedi Temple is still standing and I'm still here.",

"How do you know the difference between a vision and a nightmare?" Questioned Katooni, "What if the Force is sending me a warning of the future?",

"The future is always in motion. As for the difference between the two? I-" Katooni almost stiffened with worry when her Master hesitated. "I used to suffer from nightmares, and still do. I dream of losing my closest friends, being abandoned.",

"I would never abandon you, Ahsoka. Neither will Anakin, Obi-wan and your close friend Kaeden." It felt strange for Katooni to say that to her Master, she still holds a strong belief that Ahsoka is either Kaeden's girlfriend or even her wife. Katooni still can't understand why her Master is keeping this a secret, well… she does understand in the perspective of a Jedi obeying the Jedi Code, but it's been two years, can't Ahsoka even open up to her a little more? She wouldn't open up about her past and the so-called childhood the Togruta went through, Katooni had to make Master Skywalker tell her and he was equally reluctant. For the Padawan, it frustrated her greatly, it is like getting closer without getting closer. Anakin's warning was running through her mind, she promised him two years ago that she would not give any hint or indication that Katooni had knowledge of Tano's history and the sixteen-year-old hated this secret. It's a big risk, but Katooni is tired of keeping secrets, maybe Ahsoka won't get mad at her or Anakin. "Ahsoka?" The nineteen-year-old hummed in response, her sapphire-blue eyes staring into Katooni's own. "I… I have a confession to make. Promise me you won't get angry when I tell you.",

"It depends on the severity of the secret, Kitty Kat." The nickname made her Padawan roll her eyes, it was always too playful to her. That's why Ahsoka liked using it more than Snarks. "Whatever it is, I won't get angry. Just get me to understand.",

"I know about your past, Master. I knew for two years." Katooni watched as her Togrutan Master stiffened, her muscles tightening and her fist clenched, so was her jaw. No doubt Ahsoka's teeth are grinding. The sixteen-year-old Padawan Learner was internally cringing, perhaps it was not a good idea to tell her Master, but she could not keep it in any longer, but first; she had to calm Ahsoka down. "Master, please! You promised you would not be angry." She begged, "I persuaded Anakin to tell me, so if you want to get mad, get mad at both of us!" Master Tano exhaled as she rubbed her forehead. She did have intentions to tell Katooni about her past when she felt she was ready. Two years, Ahsoka didn't think her Padawan knew for this length of time and she successfully pushed Skyguy into telling her. That is an achievement in itself, apart from herself, Anakin is the most stubborn person in the galaxy, you would have to literally torture him to make him talk; especially when it comes to her past. The mission he went on, accompanied by Master Plo Koon and Shaak Ti, was harder than he… they thought and it has been eleven years since that fateful mission, that fateful day they saved her from slavery, from being trapped in a life as a fighter. The part of her that is reluctant to trust is still there, Ahsoka isn't trying to say she doesn't trust Katooni, she trusts her with her life, they always have each other's back; it's just… Ahsoka has difficulties opening up. It is the same issue Kaeden is trying to tackle with her, as a married couple, there are not meant to secrets, sort out problems together, for better or worse; as stated in the marriage vows they made. It took Ahsoka three months into their marriage to tell her wife about her past as an outcast on Shili, unwanted and unloved, those four terrible years she will never forget and then being captured by Kikuk's pirate gang and about to be sold for fifty-thousand credits. Last year, Kaeden did find out she slaughtered the same pirate gang, Tano had a breakdown while sleeping together, she was being haunted by the faces of those who fell to her blades, the pirates and the pleasure slaves; no one was left alive in her rampage of retribution. Then the voices began whispering in her head, sounding so smooth and silky, it was like it was tempting her to do something, go down a path others might not follow. This all caused her to hyperventilate, Kaeden calmed her down, brought her back, for the first time in her life; Ahsoka snapped at her, yelling what she did and threw a glass at the wall in her brief flash of anger. Thankfully the outburst didn't frighten her cyar'ika, Kaeden was able to soothe Ahsoka's storm. Her own words echoed her mind, parts of their conversation.

 _"I slaughtered them. I slaughtered them like animals! I hate them!"_ Then following it with this statement. _"I vow I am going to become powerful enough to wipe out all the pirate gangs in the galaxy and end slavery."_ ,

 _"You're not all powerful."_ She can hear Kaeden's soft voice, her words vibrating in her mind.

 _"But I will be. Someday I will be."_ Snapping out of her thoughts, Ahsoka almost forgot about Katooni, who's still under the impression that she's going to get angry at her. Deciding to not get mad at her Padawan, Ahsoka instead, let out a small smile.

"Katooni, it's alright. I can't get mad at you or Anakin, as much as I want to kill him." Katooni snapped her head up, surprised at what her Master said. She almost expected to be yelled at the same way after Tano found out she duelled General Grievous for the first time. Master Tano was a little more forgiving the second time around, Katooni was chaperoning Younglings during The Gathering; a quest of sorts to find their Kyber Crystal on the planet of Ilum, the only known planet in The Unknown Regions. A simple chaperoning mission became not so simple, it was quite the adventure for her, Huyang and the Younglings themselves. Oh, Force, Katooni got some interesting stories about her Master when she went on her journey for her Kyber Crystal and it was Anakin who accompanied her. Ahsoka continued speaking to her. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you myself. I do trust you, I just…",

"You find it hard to open up." Katooni finished for her, getting the gist of what Ahsoka is trying to get across. It also comes part and parcel of having a Mandalorian Iron wall as a mental shield. "I understand your past has left you scars, not just physical, mental too. I just want you to know, Master, I'm here for you. If something is bothering you, you can talk to me. I promise you will never be alone.",

"When did you get so wise for your age, Snarks?" Ahsoka half chuckled, but taking in the wisdom her Padawan has shared her with. Katooni made a promise, she can speak to her, Katooni may be young, but she is far more mature and wiser than her peers. Ahsoka didn't like the fact her Padawan had to grow up so quickly, she has matured so much in the span of two years, experienced things teenagers her age should never go through and being dropped into a war zone at age fourteen; when she should be in the safety of the walls of the Jedi a Temple. If Ahsoka is honest with herself, Katooni is the best thing that happened in her life, she probably doesn't know it, but the young Tholothian has taught her lessons too. Anakin and Obi-wan are right, it is a great honour to train to the next generation of Jedi, a Padawan is not a burden, they are a gift; the bond you form is precious and cannot be broken. Katooni taught her as many lessons that Ahsoka taught her and as long she's by her side, the adult Togruta is never alone.

"I may or may not have been spending time with my favourite Great Grand Master. Master Kenobi does make a mean cup of tea as well." Answered Katooni in her well known, classic snarky tone Ahsoka knows too well. That's one thing the war never changed out of Katooni, she will always retain that streak and it's already infamous, just like her Master's snippiness. Ahsoka rolled her eyes, it doesn't surprise her that Katooni picked up a few niches from Obi-wan, the poor man always has to play mediator between her and Anakin. Padmé, on numerous occasions, called her a Togruta Anakin, because the two of them were so similar; they got so close together during their nine-year mentorship, Anakin became a father to her and his own secret wife was practically her mother. She would rather have them as parents than whoever her biological family were because it seems like they did little to prevent her being thrown out of the tribe she was born into; perhaps they never wanted her. To sum up her little circle, Anakin and Padmé are her parents, Obi-wan is the favourite uncle, calm and collected, knowledgable, the referee, Katooni is the little sister; even a daughter too and then the Clones, her men, The 332nd, The 501st Legion, The 212th Attack Battalion and even The 104th are all brothers. They are fiercely protective of Katooni, she's their vod'ika, any lad who tries to hit on her will have a battalion or two of brothers hunting him down; just ask that defected Seppie senator Lux Bonteri. Don't worry, he lived to tell the tale and was only interrogated by Captain Slip (CT-4056) of Akul Squadron and as a whole, The 332nd. Everyone she cares about in her close-knit circle is aliit. It's quite mixed, but as the Mando'an saying goes: ' _Aliit ori'shya tal'din_ '.

"Why am I not surprised?" Teased Tano, only to glance at the chrono on Katooni's bedside. "It's getting late, you need to rest. We leave for Cato Neimodia at zero-six-hundred sharp. Is there anything else about your nightmare you want to tell me?" Katooni just shook her head in response.

"No. You're right, it's just a nightmare. Goodnight, Ahsoka." Katooni went over to hug her Master for a moment, as Ahsoka returned it too.

"Goodnight, ner ad." Tano whispered before letting go. Katooni tucked herself back into her bed, as Ahsoka left her room to return to her own and get as much sleep as she could, before the set a course off-planet to push the Separatists out of Cato Neimodia in the Colonies Region. However, even put at ease of her fears, Katooni can't help but wonder what her nightmares meant, is there even a meaning to them? Are they trying to warn her about something? About her Master? She will have to meditate on it after the campaign. The Padawan finally left sleep take her, as she closed her eyes.

_Fin_

* * *

Mando'a Translations:

Cyar'ika: Darling/Sweetheart

Aliit (clan): Family

Aliit ori'shya tal'din: Family is more than blood (Saying/Phrase)

Ner: My/Mine

Ad: Daughter

Vod'ika: Little brother/sister

**Author's Note:**

> That's it. So… yeah… some things are cleared up between Katooni and her Master, but of course, I won't let them have nice things since this leads into my very first story of this series. 
> 
> Katooni's dream/nightmare is pretty much open to interpretation. Remember, in Galaxy-38 there is no Chosen One, hence why The Mortis Arc will not happen in this series. Palpatine/Darth Sidious has free reign on who he wants to choose as his Apprentice, but hints were also dropped in my The Dark Lady of the Sith series in Never Forgotten.
> 
> I rest my case, I ain't saying any more.
> 
> Bye!


End file.
